fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Beckman Ben
Beckman Ben (ベックマン・ベン, Bekkuman Ben) is the first mate of the Red-Haired Pirates. Appearance :Voice Actor: Sean Hennigan (English), Aruno Tahara (Japanese) Beckman is a tall man, he is at least a foot taller than Shanks. In Tiger and Luffy's hometown, he sported a black hair tied in a ponytail, and is never seen without his rifle nearby or a cigarette in his mouth. In the current storyline, his hair has turned gray and is cut short. He also now has a large X-shaped scar on his left temple. His birthday is November 19th. His outfit has changed very little from his first appearance; he now wears a black, v-neck shirt with three quarter sleeves (whereas he is previously seen wearing a short-sleeved shirt of a similar color and design) along with loose pants (originally of a dark green color, but presently gray) with numerous pockets on them, tucked inside his buckled boots. Like most of the other Red-Haired Pirates, he wears a sash around his waist, to which he attaches his rifle in a pistol-like fashion. The only thing added to his attire is his spiral-patterned cape. Gallery Personality Beckman appears to be a lot less fun-loving than the other members of the crew and a lot more relaxed, acting as the level-headed member. He, along with Roux Lucky and Yasopp, is one of Shanks's most trusted crew members as he is always seen when the Red-Haired Pirates are featured, usually when something crucial happens. At times, Beckman seems amazed at the actions of his captain, such as panicking when Luffy is taken or getting even more drunk when he has already drunk a lot before and when Mihawk brings the news of Luffy's first bounty. He is the first to speak out amongst the crew whenever they appear. He also seems to be the first to ask questions about the crew's situation, such as whether the World Government would try to stop them from seeing Whitebeard. Relationships Friends/Allies *Red-Haired Pirates **Shanks **Roux Lucky **Yasopp **Rockstar *Spade Pirates **Tiger D. Monkey *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Higuma *Navy **Garp D. Monkey **Sengoku *World Government *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall/Blackbeard Abilities and Powers According to Eiichiro Oda, Beckman has the highest IQ of all the characters introduced in the East Blue saga. Since he is a first mate to a Yonko, he presumably possesses a great deal of strength. During the Battle of Navyford, Admiral Kizaru chose not to fight him, even though he had just fought the First Commander of Whitebeard's crew and Whitebeard himself. It should be noted that Kizaru did, however, when Beckman came down to join with the rest of the crew, continued his attack on Luffy. Beckman also single-handedly defeated Higuma's crew of mountain bandits, telling Higuma to bring a warship as backup if he wanted to fight them. Weapons Beckman carries a flintlock rifle with him, but he has yet to fire it, instead using it as a club on Higuma's men and as a threat against Kizaru. History Past Synopsis East Blue Saga Roguetown Arc Then a few years later after relaxing on an island after drinking too much, to the terror of a few of Shanks' weaker crew members, Mihawk "Hawkeye" Dracule pays Shanks and Tiger D. Monkey a visit. The warlord brought news that delighted both the father and red-haired pirate: Luffy had gained a bounty of 30,000,000 berries. Hearing Luffy had finally made his emergence, Shanks and Tiger threw another party despite being already unwell from his previous drinking session. Skypiea Saga Jaya Arc Major Battles Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Red-Haired Pirates Category:First Mates Category:Smokers Category:Cigarette Smokers